It Started As A Dream
by BlaineyKurtie
Summary: What happened when you dream what would be your perfect life? That happened to Chris, and he promised he'll do everything to get what he want, including talking about his feeling with Darren. Crisscolfer/RPF


**Hello, everyone! Well, this is my first fanfic and I am little nervous because I not so good at writing and I want you to like this!**

**Please, let me know what you think because I really want to know, even if you this I'm horrible at this =)**

* * *

><p>''...And the Oscar goes to -tipical silent- CHRIS COLFER!''<p>

Chris couldn't believe it! He really couldn't. He standed up from his sit and a sweet hand passed around his waist as he felt a kiss on the cheek. He turn around and realized it was his beautiful husband. Wait? Husband! He saw his face then, it was Darren... When did all happen? No time to think now, he has to reach the stage, receive his award, and say the speech he surely haven't prepared.

He got the stage as he saw all the people down there looking at him, clapping their hands. All for him.

''Well, I actually can't believe this happening right now'' Chris started ''First of all, I want to thank to all the cast and production team from Struck By Lighting 4, you guys deserves this award as much as I do. I wanted to dedicated to my family: dad, mum and Hannah. I know you are running and screaming all around the house and I wanted to thank you for always let me do what I want and blindly believe in me no matter what. I wanna dedicated it to my friends Lea, Cory, Chord, Mark, Dianna and all my old friends from Glee! But most of all, tonight I wanna dedicated this amazing award to someone very very special to me, to my lovely husband who is sitting right next to me tonight. ''Darren, thanks for all this amazing five years, thanks for all your support and for those times when I felt like I lost my way, you always knew who to put me in the right road'' Was he really saying that?, Chris thought.

Chris found him in the crowd. Darren was smiling and jumping in excitment happier than ever! Darren silently mouth 'I love You' and Chris smiled at him in return. God, he love him so freaking much!

''Well, I leavin you before I cry. Thank you'' the audience was clapping at him again.

Everything moved very fast and he was at his elevator with Darren, both in their suits and Chris with his Oscar in his hand, he was so happy. It looked like the after party was over and they were going back home.

''I am so happy for you Chris, I can't believe you won!'' Darren said. ''Well, actually, yes I can believe it. My husband is the best writer, producer and actor!'' he teased.

''Thanks honey'' Chris answer him and took a step forward and kissed him. Darren returned the kiss softly and smiling. While they got to their aparment, both they sit on the couch, tired and exausted.

Chris started thinking about his life, about how he made it an how happy he was. He had everything. He had been in one of the amazing series of all the times, his saga books was best seller over America and Europe. Struck by Lighting had already 3 more sequels and they were going to film the last part next October and he had found the love of his life. While they were filming last Glee season Darren and him had found love and he was so happy with him but he thought that it wasn't going to last forever. Darren changed his mind when he proposed. Chris was a little scared but he said yes because he was madly and completely in love with Darren. And then, they were. Five years later, he had just won his first Oscar award and he had Darren, the love of his life.  
>He put his arm around him and fell asleep right there, where he loved the most: in Darren's arms.<p>

Chris woke up some time later. Where he was? How did he get to his bed? And that was when reality knocked him. It was all a dream, a beautiful dream and this was reality, he was in his bed all alone, without an Oscar award, a saga book, a Struck By Lighting sequels, next day he had another shoot on Glee, and worst of all he didn't have Darren, he didn't have him to support Chris, he didn't have him to share a house with and he didn't have his arms aroud him. That was what hurt the most and it was starting to ache in his chest.  
>He went to the kitchen for a glass of water, he really needed to clear his thoughts.<br>Hour and a half later he realized he want it all of what he had dreamed. He promised himself he would do everything he could to have that all and he was going to start right then. He grabbed his coat not even thinking that he was still wearing his PJ's and he went out to his car. He was going to tell everything to Darren, he thought it was the right moment to tell about his feelings for him.  
>Fifteen minutes and 30 second later he was knocking Darren's door.<p>

''Oh, hi Chris'' An adorable and very sleepy Darren received him, who turn worried in a second ''Whatcha doing here so late in the night or so early in the morning? Did something happened?''

''Well...'' Chris started.

''C'mon Chris, you're scaring me so freaking much'' Darren said.

''Don't worry, Darren. Nothing bad happened. But there's something I need to tell you, we need to talk. It would me better if you sit on the couch''

''Errm... Alright'' Darren did as told but he was still worried. What if something bad had happened to Chris? He wouldn't be able to make it, he love him so much but he had never told him anything. He didn't want to lose him, so he prefer to have his friedship than not have him at all.

''I had a dream last night'' Chris started ''In which we were at the Oscar's and I was nominated and I won my first one, and you, Dare, where right by my side supporting me. It was wierd because we were kind of a couple, you were my husband Darren.  
>Then, Chris told him everything that happened after.<p>

''I... I like you Darren, a lot. I like from the very first time when we met in that dinner and just walk right too me and hug me like we have known for a long time and you made me feel so confortable in your arms... And.. And then we spend lot of time working together and those feeling kept growing...  
>But it's ok if you don't have those feeling, I completelly understand and I promise I'll be professional since now and forever, you don't have to worry''<br>Chris started walking to the front noticing how stupid he was for go and tell Darren his feeling and the dream when suddenly he felt a strong hand in his that made him turn around.  
>He was so close to Darren, he could feel his breath and he was loosing himself in those brown, green, gold, hazel eyes he already love so much.<p>

''What makes you think I don't feel the same way about you?'' Darren whispered.

Chris couldn't answer because Darren lips was on his in a moment and Darren hands were hugging him by the waist. Chris responded by grabbing Darren's face in his hands and moving his head to a side and changing the angle to have a better access to Darren's mouth. They kissed for a few minutes. Chris flet so right in Darren's arms. He wanted to stay right there for the rest of his life.  
>They parted a moment later<p>

''D-Darren, I love you'' Chris said.

''I love you too, I love you a lot baby'' Darren replied.


End file.
